Equestria Girls One-Shots
by The Really Real Bob
Summary: This is in the universe of my Equestria Girls story, so all OCs can be used in this. A series of smutty one-shots that happen at random times based on requests.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! This is the promised one shots series. Feel free to request! It can be at any time in the story, or even before or after it.**

Scarlet was sitting in front of the TV, watching some bad reality series when she heard noises coming from her mother's room. She got up and went over to investigate what was going on.

It was already night, so it wasn't uncommon for her mom to be asleep. She goes in slowly and sees her mom nude, nine inch cock standing at full attention in her sleep. She grins, already excited to help her mother out as she sneaks over to her bed and slips her mouth around her cock. Rainbow moans in her sleep, but still sleeps. Scarlet slips further down her shaft, her tongue flicking against her tip.

"Oh yes..." Rainbow moans in her sleep. Her tongue rotates around her mother's tip, her head bobbing on her shaft. Rainbow sighs, cum loading Scarlett's mouth. She drinks it up, slipping off her cock.

"Mmm..." Rainbow rolls over, slapping her daughter with her cock.

She groans and giggles "Kinky..."

Rainbow moans, "Fuck me..." Clearly still dreaming.

"Gladly!" She strips, grabs hold of her mother's cock and slips it inside her dripping wet pussy, moaning loudly in the progress.

Rainbows eyes slowly open, she rubs them, "Scarlet?"

"Good morning mom! You had a fun dream and I wanted a part of it!" She laughs.

Rainbow rubs her eyes, "Oh well...guess I could use it…"

"Then help me out a little!" She giggles.

Rainbow grins, "I will."

"Thank you!~" Rainbow flips her daughter over, her ass in the air. Scarlet squeals "Go mom!"

"And now for my signature sonic rainboom slam~" Rainbow says, accelerating at her max speed, close to the sound barrier as she thrusts in and out. Scarlet screams in pleasure as her pussy gets plowed. Her pussy was filled with cum soon. "Ten seconds flat."

She squeals and cums, both of their cum spraying out of her "F-Fuck!"

Rainbow pulls out, "Thanks for that! No mention to Lightspeed?"

"Why would I? I want the fun!" She laughs.

"Good!" She holds out her fist for a bump.

She bumps her fist "Whenever you have a nice dream!"

"To your room." Rainbow says.

"Yes mom!" She giggles and skips to her room.

 **Make those requests! Requests that would contain spoilers to yet-to-be-posted chapters in the main story will be ignored until they are safe. Any fetish is fine and please use detail.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Really Real Bob: Hey guys! Just saying this was a co-op with Mirthful Messiah of the Wicked and not Lyrastella as I usually do! Hope you like it!**

Inko sighed as she walked through the school hallways, a visitor sticker placed on her right breast. She just came from work wearing a tight black suit with a bright red tie with equally bright red lipstick. Her dark and curly hair flowing in the air as she turned the corner. Her brown eyes was still twinkling with seduction, though with a touch of annoyance. Why can't her cute daughter be a good girl? Heaven knows, but she at least knows someone's getting some 'punishment' when she gets home. Inko smirked as she daydreamed of such an event. It didn't take her long to find the...wonderfully athletic looking gym teacher. Her smirk only grew as her eyes drunk in her figure. "Good afternoon! I'm Inko Kino, Calavera's mother." She said in her regular partially seductive tone.

Rainbow, sitting at a desk with her feet up on it rolled her eyes and said, "Hey, wanted to speak to you. So your daughter here has really been thinking of herself a bit too highly, I mean I'm the awesomest one here clearly." Rainbow grins, she dressed herself in some normal black gym shorts and a top.

Inko sighed slightly as she sat in front of the teacher's desk, her eyes shamelessly stuck on her body as her mind imagined countless lewd images of the gym teacher. "More awesome perhaps, but deliciously fit for sure." She purred, her tone turning more sultry before moving her eyes up to Rainbow's eyes with a kind smile. "She has a tendency to be blunt and annoyed very quickly. I hope she hasn't gave you much trouble Ms. Dash." She continued as in her tone she used before, as if she didn't say anything sexual at all.

"Woah woah woah, deliciously fit? What do you mean by that? I mean I know I'm awesome, but delicious isn't a term I use unless it's some nice cider." Rainbow says, looking at her with confusion.

Kino giggled at her reaction. "I just find your body extremely sexy, I would love to run my tongue all over it." She gave her sultry tone a return, leaning forward in her seat as her smirk grew into a seductive smile. "Excuse my honesty."

Rainbows just starts at her for a bit before saying, "Well I suppose I could see about that, word gets out to no one though."

Inko raised her brow at the teacher, unbuttoning her suit jacket. "Only if you relieve my daughter as well. She's just as horny as me, but unlike me, she's embarrassed about her sex drive. I'm quite worried about her. I'm sure if you mention it as a punishment from me she'll comply. I'm sure you passed a few looks her way, she's a very feisty but cute girl no?" She replied, her voice getting more and more seductive as she shrugged her jacket off. "So, I am free to do whatever you please. I am your tool, your slave. So, what first?"

Rainbow shrugs, "Eh maybe, she's like really tatted. And I was thinking about some lubing here." Rainbow says somewhat calmly, stripping off her shorts to make her flaccid, but still large cock pop out.

"Then perhaps you can convince another." Inko offered, undoing her tie and hanging it on the chair. Catching sight of Rainbow's cock, she gained a surprised expression then quickly turned sultry. "Ah I see. Would you like to use my spit?" She asked lewdly, unbuttoning her shirt and revealing her black bra while licking her lips. "I'm sure you taste delicious."

"Oh yeah, go on and suck away!" Rainbow smiles as she watched the slightly older woman strip.

Kino draped her shirt over the chair, undoing her bra and placing it over her top. She knelt before the teacher, she grabbed her shaft and slowly rubbed it. Inko looked up at Dash as she stuck out her tongue and licked the head. She always did love to go slow a bit at first, teasing feels absolutely amazing in her opinion. On either side really.

"Ah yeah, that's nice~" Rainbow says, looking up.

The loving and topless mother tapped the cock against her tongue a few times before allowing her head entry into her mouth. Her tongue slid across her head as she stroked the rest of her cock to the base. The experienced woman looked up at Dashie happily, already knowing what she was doing to the woman.

Rainbow moans, "Oh yeah, keep it up!" As she hardens in the woman's mouth. The editor hummed happily, taking more of her into her mouth inch by inch. She could feel it harden and grow which only made her happier. Not the biggest she's had, but she'd give it a nice score so far. The raven haired slut moved her mouth even farther down her shaft, reaching her base and deepthroating her like a seasoned professional. Inko snaked her hand down to the hem of her skirt and lifting it, not only revealing that she was wearing no panties but the fact she was soaked with her own arousal. "Alright, you got me horny, now bend over." Rainbow said, half ignoring Inko's seductive nature and only the slut side of her.

Inko pulled herself off of her cock, a satisfying pop noise echoing through the office. She sighed with a smile, standing up and pulling up her skirt to her waist. The slutty mother bent over the teacher's desk and spread one of her cheeks for her. "I'm kind of sad I won't be able to taste you just yet, but at least I have some birth control pills in my car." She shrugged as her smile grew into a whorish grin. "Oh well! Either way, I am yours to use Ms. Dash."

"Great~" Rainbow says, feeling her legs, then thrusting into her deeply.

The loving mother welcomed her cock inside her warm cunt, groaning as she arched her back ever so slightly in response. The feeling of Dashie's long hard cock sliding inside her with such ease was truly satisfying. "You're so fucking big!" Inko breathed happily, it's felt like so long since she's had a good hard cock inside her!

However this slow pleasure was short lived as Rainbow started thrusting in and out of her, speeding up every time until she as going much faster than any normal human could.

Inko moaned loudly, her body quaking with every thrust, every collision of their hips sending a familiar surge of pleasure up her spine. Her whorish grin appeared on her face as she arched her back and placed her head close to the ground, letting out loud and lewd moans in response to Dashie's superhuman thrusts. "Fuck! Oh my god! Yes! Fuck my cunt!" She groaned loudly as her pussy was absolutely punished by the teacher's cock. Before long, Dash loaded her pussy with cum, smile and chuckling to herself, "Ten seconds flat." Kino's legs felt like jelly, the feeling of the teacher's cum flowing inside her was amazing. Though there was a small problem. Even with the amount of punishment she just got, even through the amazing and most fastest orgasm she ever had, she was still horny. Honestly, she isn't that surprised. She's a very experienced woman after all. Hmm, perhaps she'll save it for Calavera? Rainbow herself pulls out, "Ahh that was nice, I'll forgive your daughter this time."

Inko moaned slightly as Dashie pulled out, feeling the excess cum leak out of her used cunt and run down her leg. She licked her lips and chuckled at Dashie's comment. "I don't know Miss Dash, my daughter can be quite the troublemaker." She purred as she sat up on her legs, looking back sultrily at the teacher. "We might be seeing each other a lot more often."

"I wouldn't complain!" Dash laughs, almost oblivious to her seduction.

The mother stood up, pulling down her skirt to cover her naked lower half. She grabbed her bra from off her chair and put it back on. "Of course! Ten seconds flat full of pure pleasure. I'll make sure to make that a full half hour some day." She purred as she slipped on her shirt, buttoning it up with a large smile.

"Yeah no, I always do ten seconds. Makes it twenty percent less bland." Rainbow shrugs.

"You mistake what I mean." The editor replied cooly, tying the tie around her neck then slipping her jacket on. She walked back to Rainbow and grasped her cock with a sultry grin. "I plan on feeling your cum slide down my throat and cunt so often, that every session of ten seconds will eventually add up to a half hour." She licked her lips as she crashed her lips against Dash's, slipping her tongue inside for just a moment before parting. Kino then buttoned up her jacket, pulling out a business card from her jacket and handing it to the teacher. "Call me if you ever need to fuck or relive some stress. 'Kay hun?"

Rainbow reads I it, "Yeah I will, but I prefer to stay at my ten seconds. I gotta keep my speed records, don't you try to get in my way." Rainbow says with a smirk.

Inko turned around as she opened the door to the teacher's office, wearing a smug grin. "Only if you show me a good time. Other than that? How about we see if we could break some records next time yes?" She asked, turning back around and walking through the door. She made sure to keep the door open though, so she could hear her answer of course. Also for the chance for Dashie to get one last look at her, the glistening trail of cum down her right leg and the way her hips had a hypnotic swing to it as she walked down the hall.

"Meh, why not?" Dash says, still looking.

Kino looked behind her to see if Dash was looking, sure enough she was. The editor lifted the back end of skirt and bent down slightly, spreading her cheeks to give her one last look for now. Afterwards she pulled down her skirt and winked at Rainbow, continuing her suggestive walk down the hall until she turned left and out of Rainbow's field of vision.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Really Real Bob: Hey this was also a co-op with Mirthful Messiah of the Wicked, also there is an announcement at the bottom if you make it to the end!**

Calavera always loved the school library. It was always quiet and ever so peaceful, just her type of place. She took her seat on one of the tables in the far back, digging into her black messenger bag for her sketchbook. Of course she had her regular attire and appearance on. She has a skinny yet slightly muscular body with dark skin, standing at a tall 6'0" and is 142lbs. Her breasts are a nice C cups while her ass is large and round. She has long and curly black hair that cascades down till the middle of her back, her half lidded brown eyes always giving the impression of tranquility. She usually wears jet black eyeshadow and black lipstick on her full lips with most if not all of her outfits. The first tattoo she has is of rose vines that stretches from her left shoulder to her wrist, her hand bearing a blue rose. On her right arm, there's a tattoo of a skeletal arm and hand on top of her own, a Japanese style dragon snaking it's way around her arm from her shoulder to her wrist. On her collarbone, there is a skull crying blood with the words 'Close Your Eyes and Open Your Mind' below it. Her last, and by far the largest, tattoo she has is on her back. It is of a barren cypress tree, it's trunk stretching from the bottom of her back as it's empty branches spread out across her upper back, with a simple dreamcatcher in the middle.. The only scar she has is a small scar on the right side of her upper e wears a lose and baggy black shirt that barely hangs on to right shoulder, a picture of a ribcage on it's front with a fire where the heart should be. To keep herself at least a bit decent, she wears a blank tank top under that. Dark grey skinny jeans with a black and silver belt. She also has a black leather jacket though she usually has that tied around her waist, wearing black Vanz with white laces. Finally, she has a silver nose piercing and a silver tongue piercing. All with her usual standoffish aura around her. She fished out the sketchbook she was looking for, but couldn't find her pen. She groaned in aggravation and attempted to stand to ask the librarian for her garbage ass pens.

Soon a white girl walks in saying, "uUUUgh! I have to read!" She was Dazzle, her silver hair flowing as she walks in in a black low cut criss-cross v neck and a silvery shimmery skirt ending mid thigh with a pair of purple ankle boots. Hair pulled back in a big purple bow. Cali, in times like now, curses her own mother. For Ink believes that Kino has passed down her incredibly high sex drive. This silver haired girl was...actually very attractive, but she needs to keep her hormones in check. Also she needs to stop staring at her behind. The artist shook here head from such thoughts and quickened her pace to get to the librarian, intent on getting Dazzle out of her mind.

"You have any picture books?" She hears Dazzle ask the librarian, who begins to look around.

Of course. The artist stuffed her hands in her pockets and sighed, she was sure that Dazzle could hear that. Hopefully talking to the girl will make her less attractive. Not like that'll stop her hormones, but it'll definitely help her ignore those feelings causing her to rub her thighs together. God she's gonna have to draw some naughty stuff when she gets home to vent. Looking at the silver haired girl she gained an idea to hopefully get her out of this situation quicker. "Hey. Do you have a pen I could borrow?" She asked in her usual monotone-like type voice.

Dazzle turned, "Sorry, no! Why? You draw? Need a model?"

Calavera raised her brow at Dazzle. A model? She never really had a model before. Although live models are used in every art college she can think of, and getting the hang of the human body and clothing won't be too bad. "I do draw. I never had a model before so...I suppose we could try it out?" She offered with a shrug. She didn't really know what to do next, she was rubbing her thighs together to attempt to combat the arousal she was feeling. She was just remembering all those models were supposed to be nude, she knows it isn't appropriate in school and morally wrong to do such a thing, but that didn't stop her brain from conjuring it. God she is gonna need a lot of vent art. "I guess I'll lead you to my table." She continued with a shrug, trying to portray a nonchalant attitude as she turned around and headed back to her table. She sat down in the same seat she was in before and took a deep breath. "So...How exactly does this work?"

"Well I strip naked and lay down silly!" Dazzle says A's I feel it wasn't a normal thing.

Ink waited for the punchline, but it didn't come. She's now both surprised and curious at Dazzle's offer, seeing how she is willing to strip down naked in public for a simple model job she's not getting paid for. Is it blind kindness or was she trying to seduce me? Thoughts like that ran through her head as her narrowed her eyes in confusion at the silver haired beauty.

"You do realize we're in school, in a library no doubt. The amount of rules you are going to break are sure to be tremendous." She replied slowly, but her curiosity to learn her motive won over her desire not to get in trouble. "Lay down where and how? What are you playing at?"

Dazzle looks at her blankly, "It's for art, it's fine." She says, simply stripping and laying on a table without a second thought. Maybe she was just somewhat slow mentally.

Cali hummed and nodded. Blind kindness it is. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in relief. She let her eyes drink in Dazzle's naked figure on the table and gulped. There was no way she was gonna make it home with this much arousal, but she can't just masturbate in front of this girl. Maybe if she touches her enough, nothing sexual just maybe regular touching, it'll go away. "I'm more of a tattoo artist honestly. Do you mind if I draw on you? I promise not to touch anything you don't want me to." Okay that sounded a bit dirty but she was sure she sounded completely normal still.

Dazzle laughs, "You can touch anything~ I love fun!"

Cali stares at her incredulously for a few seconds. Maybe not as innocent as she first thought, perhaps she was a person like her own mother who takes sex and similar actions in such stride that it becomes norm? Sounds plausible. The artist took a good look around her, there definitely still was people around. Although she found herself not caring much, she was too horny to do so. This is how it feels to have public sex hmm? Interesting. She hummed and nodded, apparently staying silent as she pushed her drawing utensils and sketchbook out of her way and climbed on top the table and on top of Dazzle. Her mouth was centimeters apart from her's, so close that she could feel her hot breath against her lips. "Calavera Ink is my name by the way. I suppose you need to hear a name before I start violating you or the other way around. I am not sure who would dominate."

"Nah, I don't always need names." Dazzle giggles, her large chest bouncing a bit as she does.

Cali smirked at that. Oh yes, this one was definitely a whore. Question was still there though, dominant or submissive? She would assume submissive, but she has made that mistake before. She crashed her lips against Dazzle's, trying to deepen the kiss almost immediately as on of her hands slid down Belle's body and rubbed her pussy lovingly. "So, how do you want to play this? Do you want to Dom? Do you like a little pain?" She asked, her voice getting a lusty edge to it.

"Oh no! No pain! But I'm happy letting you feel all over me however you like~" She says, a submissive,

Calavera had to admit, she was a bit disappointed her partner isn't into the hard and rough stuff she was into. Although this made it easier to avoid marks and possibly even keep this a secret. Good god public sex felt so much more fun already and they barely just started! Regardless, she didn't let her expression change in the slightest at the new information and simply nodded, hungrily going back into the kiss as she teased Dazzle's entrance with her fingers.

Dazzle happily kissed back with her skilled lips, laying as she let Calivera touch.

The artist parted from the kiss panting, planting a kiss on the corner of her mouth. Then she led a stream of kisses down her jawline, neck and onto her wonderful chest. Cali was admittedly a bit jealous of them, although she already had great C Cups at least. She wrapped her lips around her nipple and nibbled gently, sliding the first finger into her. She slid her middle finger in and out of her in a slow but steady pace.

"Mmmmm, that's nice." Dazzle sighs and smiles as she was kissed, and starts to moan at the fingering.

Calavera smiled as she switched the nipple she was nibbling, bringing up her free hand to gently knead the breast she just left. Her moans were turning her on so much, but she's somewhat kind if anything. She'll let her cum before she asks for the same treatment. Excited, she adds a second finger inside her and quickens the pace of thrusting.

"Oh yes, do me!" Dazzle squeals loudly, her pussy tightening around her fingers. The artist didn't care who was watching if anyone was anymore, she was making someone scream in pleasure and she absolutely loved the feeling. In fact, it might even be better with someone watching. She'll have time to think about this later, for now, she must taste the spoils of victory. Feeling her tighten around her fingers, she quickly moved down Belle's body until she was face-to-face with her cunt. She wasted no time. Cali stuck her tongue through her folds, grasping Dazzle's thighs still as she went as far as she could go. Dazzle moans loudly, "Oh yes! Eat me! I love it!"

Ink didn't need to be told twice. The goth hungrily ate out her partner, tasting every inch of her pussy happily. Taking one of her hands off of her thighs, she began to rub herself through her jeans. She was beyond excited for what her cum tasted like. Dazzle started wrapping her legs around Ink's head,bring her closer. Ink was trying her hardest now. Dazzle had to be close, she wouldn't wrap her legs around her if she wasn't. Calavera slipped her hand under her jeans and panties and began to rub herself directly as she got ready to taste her model's cum. Belle came, all over her face. The goth happily lapped up whatever she could from the girl's cunt, licking some excess off her lips and wiping the rest off of her face. Ink forcibly removed herself from between Dazzle's legs and smirked down at her sultrily, pulling down the skinny jeans that were hugging her large ass.

"I hope you didn't think you were gonna get off easy. Oh no, I think you, or someone else I don't care, is doing me here and now." She announced, taking off both of her tops and tossing them to the side. "Agreed?" She continued, finishing off by taking off her bra and panties, laying on top of Dazzle.

"Oh I thought you were panting, but alright!" She says, starting to pleasure her boobs by nibbling her nipples.

Cali groaned as she forced them to switch positions, rolling them so now Dazzle was on top. She sighed happily as this girl, this stranger, nibbled her nipples. She's definitely gonna have to ask for a name after this, maybe even a number too. Dazzle was biting lightly on her nipples as she fingers with her free hand.

Calavera lightly humped the fingers inside her, moaning lewdly as she ran her fingers through Dazzle's silver hair. "I'm gonna be honest, I love hard and rough sex with some name calling. So, if it's not too much trouble..." She trailed off to moan lightly, "If it's not too much trouble, could you fuck me harder?"

"Hmm, I could try." She says, biting her nipple roughly.

Cali gasps, biting her bottom lip though her smile can still be seen. "Oh hell yes! Hey, I wanna know what your name is so I can scream it." She asked lewdly, moaning a bit louder than before due to the added roughness.

"I'm Dazzle." She smirked, biting roughly, almost enough to bleed.

That was gonna leave a mark, and boy does she love marks. She moaned loudly and lewdly, not exactly caring who was watching or maybe even pleasuring themselves to them. Her cunt's walls started to tighten around her fingers. Dazzle moves down, going straight for the clit and biting down.

Calavera was not ready for such pain, for such pleasure to jolt through her system so quickly. The screamed Dazzle's name as she came all over the bottom half of her mouth and jaw. The goth, with her body and cunt aching from the sex but with a grand happy smile on her face, laid still panting and naked on top of the table. "Hey, mind if we do this again sometime? I really like doing this in public, and I doubt I'll find anyone as eager as you."

"Sure!" Dazzle smiles, writing her number on Calavera's arm.

Ink smirked at her excited reply, until she noticed something. Lead can't possibly make the dark numbers on her arm currently, she would have to use a- "Pen. You had a pen the entire time you sly bitch." She tried to sound angry, but couldn't wipe the large smirk off her face.

"This is a marker silly!" Dazzle says.

Calavera grabbed Dazzle's face and kissed. "Yes, yes well, it's still ink. Ink I could've used on my drawing. So I repeat, you sly bitch." The artist replied, shakily getting off the table. Her legs still felt like jelly, but she could probably still walk. Probably.

Dazlle however was easy, "Still need a model?"

The goth looked at Dazzle with a raised brow. "Sexually or just like a regular model?" She asked, running her hand through her hair, hesitating when she picked up her panties. "Hmm. In that case, should I even wear my bra and panties?"

"I mean a nude model." Dazzle shrugs, laying down again for her.

Cali shrugged a bit herself, sitting down in a chair in front of Dazzle and grabbing her sketchbook. She opened up and started to go to work on a fresh page, sketching her body first in pencil. "I'm almost surprised that I'm not fucking you already, though we just did have sex so I'm not as horny I guess." That was a lie. She held her mother's sex drive, the more she hung around her naked body, the hornier she gets. "Well, I'm not sure how long I could keep up drawing a nude model before fucking them." At least that was true.

"Wow, horny one aren't ya?" Dazzle asks simply, moving minimally. For the first time during their entire meeting, Cali blushes and pouts at Dazzle. "I am not 'that' horny Dazzle. I just happen to be a connoisseur of the fine arts. Besides, your the only nude model I ever had." She tried defend herself with a huff, tempted to draw tattoos on the perfect figure in the sketch.

Dazzle simply rolls her eyes and stays still.

Satisfied with her work, Calavera nods to herself and hands her sketchbook over to Dazzle. The sketch was a near perfect replica of Dazzle's body, but not of her current position. In fact, the sketch was of Belle with her legs spread fingering herself while sucking on her fingers. She smirked and shrugged. "I took some creative liberties with the positioning."

"Ooooh I like it!" Dazzle smiles.

Ink chuckled. "I knew you'd love it you whore." She replied while nudging Belle with her elbow along a small smirk and a wink. "Want anything else Dazzle?"

"Nope!" Dazzle says as the bell rings, "Oh I gotta go, bye!" She says, quickly dressing and running off. Ink's eyes widen slightly as she heard the bell, she struggled to dress up as quickly as Dazzle. She put her sketchbook back in her bag, and rushed out the library. Except she left her bra and panties stained with arousal at her table.

 **The Really Real Bob: Okay guys, so me and Mirthful Messiah of the Wicked are actually going to be starting our own story soon, it will also be Equestria Girls but quite different. If you want the OC form feel free to PM me and I'll tell you a summary and give you the form so that way you could get started before the first chapter is up if you want. I can also reply to a review like this if you are one of my reviewers without an account.**

 **Also the story will be same universe as before, so if you want your OC in both just say so after I give you the summary.**


End file.
